Just say it! Or -wait?
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Kalo nunggu gengsi ancur kapan nembaknya dong? ;;w;; [MiddleSchool!Miku, HighSchool!Len—same like Kaito and others. Imouto!Rin] / Mind to RnR? / [Warning Inside!]


_**Warning: Typo(s), ending gak jelas, plot gak karuan, summary gak normal dan kesalahan lainnya yg tak bisa disebutkan disini.**_

_No take profit anymore! Just want to unleash my imagination. Idea isn't out of the box._

**| | 1.100K | |**

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corporation  
**

******Just say it? Or.. -wait? ********© Akiyama Taiga**

**************.**

**************.**

Dua generasi berbeda, dua tingkat berbeda, dan dua pemikiran berbeda tak menghalangi Len Kagamine untuk menyukai seseorang. Memendam perasaan sejak lama semakin membuat Len gencar untuk mencuri hati seorang gadis yang ia suka. Meskipun usia yang terpaut tiga tahun. Aneh? Memalukan? Karena menyukai anak ABG? Itulah yang Len pikirkan. Namun semakin memikirkan hal itu semakin membuat Len resah, disamping itu berhembus kabar bahwa ada oranglain yang juga menyukai gadis yang sama dengannya. Len last! Lalu mendadak insomnia di malam hari. Apalagi setelah ia telusuri sendiri ternyata orang itu adalah Kaito, sahabat satu _band_-nya di VocaGakuen. Tempat dimana ia menimba ilmu dan tempat dimana ia menyukai seorang Gadis yang baru menginjak kelas lastic sekolah menengah pertama tersebut.

VocaGakuen adalah sebuah sekolah yang didirikan oleh suatu yayasan ketermuka di Jepang. Disanalah seluruh tingkatan ada. Mulai dari TK-SD-SMP-SMA bahkan hingga Perguruan Tinggi. Seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke VocaGakuen harus memiliki kewajiban untuk tidak pindah dari sana, kecuali untuk yang terpaksa karena pindah kota misalkan. Bisa dibayangkan kejenuhannya mereka selama bersekolah disitu.

Len menghela nafasnya pendek, memandang teduh langit tenang disaat jam istirahat. Tak lama kemudian ketenangannya berubah ricuh tatkala suara langkah kaki last mengarah kearahanya, dekat dan dekat. "Len-_nii_!"

"_Urusaii na_, Rin!" cibirnya. "Bisa tidak, kau membiarkan hidupku tenang?"

Rin mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat mungil, tanda bahwa ia sedikit merajuk akan sifat Kakaknya yang tak pernah berubah. "Apa-apaan kau ini, _nii_-_san_? Dan bisa tidak, kau lembut kepada adikmu yang cantik ini. Ih, pantaslah sampai sekarang kau tak punya pacar!" hardiknya.

Pemuda yang tampak serupa dengannya itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, mencari pengalihan agar tak seluruhnya tertuju pada amukkan kecil dari Sang Adik. "Apa kau tidak iri pada Gakupo-_nii_? Dia bahkan sudah, lho. Luka-_nee_ pasti beruntung sekali. Dan kalau menurutku mereka itu.. Serasi!"

Lalu terciptalah tampang _face-palm _dari Len. Di lain sisi ia ingin sekali menjitak si tengil adiknya. Apa maksudnya, coba? Bukankah secara tidak langsung Rin menghina Len karena hal itu? Karena sampai saat ini, di usia tujuh belas Len Kagamine tak kunjung mendapatkan pacar? Bisa dibayangkan banyak sekali perempatan pada dahinya.

"… Kau ini!"

"_Nani_? Apa aku salah bica—uh, aku lupa! Kau pasti iri 'kan, Len_-nii_?" goda Rin semakin menjadi-jadi. Dalam hitungan detik setelah ucapan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, kepalan tangan Len mendarat di dahi Rin. "Ukh—_iitai_! Semoga jodohmu jauh, Len-_nii_!" Rin mengutuk dalam ringisan rasa berdenyut-denyut yang Len buat tadi.

"Ya, _whatever_!" benar-benar tidak peduli, sifat acuh tak acuh itu semakin membuat sang Adik kesal. Perasaan campur aduk yang seakan ingin menggiling Len ke mesin cuci. Bukankah itu salahnya sendiri? Atau Len yang ingin menutupi perasaannya yang agak masam—manis? Mungkin.

Rin berlari menjauhi Len, sambil memegangi dahinya yang memerah. Tidak jauh berbeda dari si kembaran, Len juga memperhatikan permukaan tangannya yang agak memar. "Pfft.. Apa aku terlalu kuat memukulnya?"

… _Ini lumayan sakit._

… _Punya pacar kah?_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"Yo—aaa!"

_**Brrk**_

"_Baka_! Kau tahu, sudah berapa barang yang kau rusak, Kaito!"

Merasa itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi, pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik kesialan terbanyak itu hanya meringiskan deretan giginya. "Wow santailah sedikit, Len. Kau ini selalu marah-marah saja, kau tak takut keriput duluan?"

Candaan ringan sebisa mungkin harus bisa diciptakan oleh Kaito. Setidaknya membuat emosi Len sedikit mereda, sembari merapikan beberapa barang yang terjatuh tadi. "Hahaha.. Untunglah hanya barang ini yang rusak, Len. Lagipula jika banyak yang rusak aku akan menggantinya juga." Katanya sambil menunjukan CD kumpulan lagu-lagu lawas. Namun Len masih tampak tak peduli, _mood_-nya masih berantakan sejak bersama Rin.

"Ya, tapi mengapa selalu aku yang mendapat bagian paling banyak!" rengek Gakupo yang muncul dari pintu gudang. Sepertinya ia mendengar sedikit ucapan Kaito. "Gara-gara kau, aku jarang kencan dengan Luka!" lengkap sudah ia seperti _crybaby_.

"_Gomen na_, Gakupo-_chan_?"

"BERHENTI MENYEBUT NAMAKU MEMAKAI IMBUHAN –_CHAN_! Kaito itu menjijikan!"

_Cih! Kenapa harus ditempatkan bersama mereka? Aku bisa gila nanti_. Len merasa sangat terganggu, risih ingin rasanya ia bisa menghilang layaknya seorang ninja bertopeng seperti yang ia lihat di layar lebar. Lalu menikmati udara sejuk dibawah pohon rindang. Ya, ketenangan sejati yang tidak bisa didapatkan Len dengan mudah. Tanpa diperintah pun, dua krucil itu dengan bangga akan mengikutinya. Katanya sih, lasti teman harus saling berbagi.

Len melangkahkan kakinya keluar, suara bising yang dibuat oleh kedua temannya itu benar-benar membuatnya tambah muak. Malah semakin memburuk saat Kaito membuntutinya dari belakang, dengan diskusi singkat yang ia bicarakan dengan Gakupo dari belakang. Mengendap-endap dibalik semak, sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan Len di tempat biasa, taman.

"Oi _teme_! Untuk apa kau mengikutiku, hah!?"

Kaito mengulung senyumnya masam. "Eh—hehe, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Kemudian suasana berubah hening. Kaito yang sejak tadi menjaga jaraknya, hanya mematungkan diri. Sampai ketika seorang gadis dengan _twin-tail _menepuk bahunya. "Hai! Kaito_-senpai_!"

"Miku? Ah, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya pada gadis periang itu. "Wah kau punya banyak roti, ya?" mata Kaito terlihat sangat berbinar-binar, melihat satu kantong lastic penuh berisikan berbagai macam roti aneka rasa.

"Kau mau satu, _senpai_?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Jika kau memberinya gratis—eh, aku keceplosan."

Len yang tak sengaja mendengar candaan itu hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, keras dan lebih padat daripada kepalan yang ia layangkan ke dahinya Rin. Dan ia sadar, ia cemburu. Len ingin sekali bergabung namun.. Lagi-lagi ia harus dikalahkan oleh rasa gengsi. Ya.., kau tahulah!

"Apa kau tak takut gemuk, Miku?" Kaito mulai melahap habis satu roti yang Miku berikan tadi. Entah ia dalam keadaan lapar, atau maruk? Bisa jadi.

"Tidak," dia tertawa. "sebanyak apapun aku memakannya, hal itu takkan pernah terjadi."

"Wah, tak salah kalau banyak siswi yang iri kepadamu."

"Benarkah?"

Wajah Miku terlihat begitu menggemaskan dari jauh, dengan bercanda dengan seorang Kaito Shion. Len tak pernah tahu jika sebelum itu Kaito sangat akrab dengan Miku. Ada sedikit rasa putus asa yang membelenggu Len, seperti ingin menyerah untuk mendekati gadis itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Miku belum pernah mengenal Len sebelumnya.

Len duduk memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan kepala. _Pfft.._ suasana ini sangat menganggunya, sangat. Hingga ingin sekali cepat lenyap. Tapi hal itu membuat jalan pikiran dan gerak tubuhnya menjadi tak kontras. Saling berlawanan, lalu apa yang terjadi? Len tetap berada ditempat itu. Mendengar semuanya dengan begitu jelas, Miku begitu menikmati candaannya dengan Kaito. Hatinya memanas—rasa cemburu itu melanda.

_MIKU, ga daisuki!_

Len bukannya takut untuk mengungkapkan kalimat singkat itu, tapi yang ia takutkan hanyalah jika Miku menolak dan lebih memilih Kaito. _Err_, tak bisa ia bayangkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Selain menjadi bulan-bulanan Rin, adiknya, ia pasti tak bisa menatap gadis itu lagi, terlebih lagi dengan Kaito—teman satu _band_-nya. Dinding gengsi yang susah sekali ia hancurkan.

.

.

**[The End!]**

Author's note:

Thanks for reading this one XD a freak stories. Sorry for some mistake. Sebenarnya ini fanfik lama di draft, jadi daripada dihapus mending di-publish, ketara nista kok XD

Salam kenal! AiGa _desu_.


End file.
